Turn around of the conventional tractor leaves much to be desired, concerning the turn around diameter. The turn around diameter can be greatly reduced by an articulated tractor having an articulated joint joining a forward or front cab section to a rear motor section and the articulated joint including a king pin and auxiliary pin in the articulate joint apparatus, and hydraulic steering, with hydraulic motors driving each wheel and a turn angle limit of the articulating joint between the front cab section and the rear motor section.